User blog:Bleak Moonlight/George's Jury Speech
Hey so I apologize if this speech is a little annoying and sappy xDD That isn’t my intention and I don’t think it is, I just don’t want to impose on y’all. Here goes I guess: So I want to say at the onset that from Day 2 or so on, I wasn’t necessarily playing to win per se. I love winning, I’m very competitive as you all know by now, but with Shea in the game I put 85-90% of my energy into making sure that we as a duo went as far as is possible, regardless of my own success. Louvre is one thing; it’s an ORG but it’s not a major one, and this particular connection goes far beyond that. So I moved forward with one particular goal in mind: get the two of us as far as is humanly possible, hopefully to the final 2. While that last goal wasn’t fully achieved, I never expected it to be; getting past the first few weeks was a miracle in and of itself. Us getting to the final 3 no less is quite a miracle, especially considering, at first, Shea had a fair amount of beef with the guys who ultimately ended up winning half the season’s competitions. While it’s true we certainly had advantages coming in as a couple, those types of advantages should be short-term; it’s quite a miracle that we did as well as we did, getting past the first few weeks is one thing, getting to the final 3 virtually undetected is another and I had to put in a shit-ton of effort and cunning to get to that point. I can say without a doubt that both Shea and I played our best games in recent memory in pursuit of that goal; I for one know I did things here that I didn’t believe were at all within my skill set and I’m proud of that. And thus in pursuit of my goals I played an individual game that I think is worthy of your vote on a purely individual level, which brings us back to the point of me making this speech in the first place. Now on to my individual game. For starters, as compared to normal me, I played a really competitive and ruthless game; I played super hard from the get go in a way that really surprised me. I put far more effort into challenges than I ever should have, I was way way more socially active and involved in things than I otherwise would have. I ended up having a really complicated game at times, betraying in particular (but not limited to) Adam (and thus a bunch of people by extension) in Week 2, Shay in Week 3, Jaylen in the final 8 and Nic in the final 5, as I had to dance around a lot more than is needed for a single person. That certainly has one particular downside: if I hurt any of you I’m sorry for that. However, for every downside there’s at least one upside. In this game, while I played hard and asserted my own interest a lot (see the vote-outs of Adam over Shay, Shay over Aras, Jackson over Shea, Nic over Aras), I asserted myself in a rather particular way. While Aras and I both played our asses off over the course of this game, my gameplay simply yielded better results; while usually asserting yourself makes you a target and ultimately hurts your game as happened with Aras, my active gameplay actually put me in a better position, as in my gameplay maintained the influence I had over the game and kept me from being a target. Starting at the final 10, Aras was the target to my knowledge despite that I tried my hardest at the HOH and played a massive role in voting out Adam, and thus was quite exposed. Then at the final 6, while at that point I had more competition success than Aras up to that point, when we were put up on the block together, he was the target largely because he pissed off Victhias (and me honestly) on a personal level. He, through his own actions, got into a position where he would have gone home without that Veto whereas I, through my actions, would have stayed against virtually anyone on that block, including far less threatening players such as Andrew. Then, in the final 5, Aras was the backup target in case Victhias won the veto; Shea and I were going to vote him out which is why I told Nic I was going to keep him at the next vote, I genuinely meant that. But at the last minute, Shea came up with the idea that we were going to keep Aras, knowing that he & Victhias were mortal enemies who would never work together, knowing that Aras would be a bulwark against Victhias. In other words, Aras was 100% going home and the only reason we kept him was so that what happened in the final 4 happened: Shea and I were completely safe whereas Aras and Victhias had to fight to the death. Then, after that, Aras was in the final 3 with us and needed to win the final HOH to survive, whereas I evidently would have gone to the end if anyone won that (which does surprise me xDD Shea & I were 100% sure that he was going to the final 2 if Aras won. Whatever I guess ;P). And to be fair, I respect how Aras dealt with his situation; he dealt with the cards he was dealt in stride and won all the competitions he needed to. But it’s worth noting that two players played a massive role in dealing him those cards, and the cards he dealt himself often harmed his game. As the game progressed, it became increasingly the case that Aras had no real power within the game; if Shea and I ever decided he was more a liability than an asset that would have been the end of it, whereas if he decided the same we had other ways to get around, as is shown when he approached Victhias in the final 4. When you look at it overall, looking at the results of our games, my game was simply better in all ways a game can be besides physical. I made fewer enemies, had more strategic control over the game, was far less of a target, provided for myself without needing comps (I won them but did not need them), and the list goes on. I simply played a more effective, more clean and more polished game than him, and I know he doesn’t fully respect my being quieter than him in my style but my response to that is that the proof is in the pudding. Also, keep in mind that in our round of touchy subjects, I was listed as the answers to all 7 of the following questions: 1. Who is the most social housemate? 2. Who is running the house? 3. Who do you trust the most? 4. Who has the best chance of winning this game? 5. Who is the most dangerous player? 6. Who is the nicest housemate? 7. Who would you most like to meet IRL? Now I certainly hope those things still apply xDD I don’t want to tell you guys how you feel if that’s changed, but the point is that no one with that sort of an open reputation should be allowed to survive even a few weeks after touchy subjects, much less get to the final 2, much less get to the final 2 on someone else’s HOH. Much less not getting a single vote to evict this season, not being a target for a single HOH this season to my knowledge, and surviving all three times I was on the block by 1 POV and 2 unanimous votes. I consider it quite the miracle that I’ve gotten as far as I have, especially by having the same personality type, strategic style and gameplay in general that made me a marked man in the first place. Overall, while my gameplay wasn’t as loud as Aras’s, it had distinct advantages; it accomplished far more than Aras’s at the end of the day and at far less of a cost target-wise. I’ve not only been able to assert myself a lot during this game and get into a great position, I’ve achieved something with Shea that will stick with me for a long time; we went further than anyone would have expected in hindsight. I have a lot to be proud of looking back, and as a result, I’m happy about how this went regardless but I’d love your jury votes just to top it all off if you feel so inclined. That’s about it I guess for the strategic side of the game �� there’s a lot I didn’t mention but I don’t want to be that guy who writes a novella for their speech. As for the social aspect of the game, I’m a keep that for the VL �� I have a lot to say, all positive, mostly towards Shea but also a lot of you being included..I wanna thank you all for making the season what it was but I don’t wanna be that guy who blatantly kisses y’alls asses while jury votes have yet to be cast. Now onto two sidenotes: 1. I do have to mention this, so as to not whitewash things. I know Aras’s comments are a controversy that will likely stain the season somewhat, and I do want to express my disapproval. I don’t want to be hard on the guy though because he isn’t racist and he does see the problem here, and because he’s my friend it’s hard for me to really judge him too harshly but I do have to separate that and express my disapproval for that (even if it was with an a at the end, as he told me) just to make things clear as far as my stance. I don’t know how it would/wouldn’t affect my vote in the jury, I haven’t really thought about that as my vote between the other two people in the final 3 was clear anyways, I guess it’s your decision as a jury member how much that affects your vote. 2. Jackson, I do want to let you know that while Shea & I made virtually every decision as a couple your eviction was the one thing I was l was left in the dark on ;_; I voted to keep you and was shocked when you left, and Shea & I talked it out later and it did have advantages strategically but point is I didn’t want you to go, sorry dude So now it’s time to open up to questions �� I’ll answer basically anything y’all wanna ask and I look forward to receiving your questions and clearing anything up that needs to be. Thanks guys! �� P. S. Victhias, I dare you to ask something I can’t answer �� I know Matti at least is capable of that �� Come on, give me your worst. Category:Blog posts